poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman
The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summery Thomas has to go back to the Equestria Girls universe to help with a friendship problem. But when he gets there, Kylo Ren has taken its inhabitants captive. Kylo Ren uses Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi and Ryan. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle and Ryan is turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Can Ryan's friends save him? Plot Opening/Bolts and Blip The film opens with Bolts and Blip. Bolts asks Blip where are they going. Blip says they are going to play football with Thomas. Bolts soon becomes very excited. Ryan saw Bolts and Blip and says hi to them. As the gang played football, they start singing Friendship Games. When the song ends, Ryan had a vision. In it, he saw Kylo Ren and Kaos. They were working with Dr. Blood. Ryan asks Dr. Blood, what are he and his friends doing here. Dr. Blood tells him that he is trying to regain the Black Box, which can create anything the user asks for. Ryan tells him that the Black Box has no effect on him. Dr. Blood says that's because his plans aren't in the box. Ryan asks what else Dr. Blood's plans are in. Dr. Blood says that the Black Box contains every bit of data for every robot ever invented. Ryan says that he has magic, in which Kylo Ren doesn't have. Dr. Blood says that he is going to use the Black Box to create an army of battle robots to wipe out the entire earth. Ryan says that's not going to happen and summons his Keyblade. But Blip snaps him out of it before the fight can even start. Ryan thanks Blip. The vision ends and Ryan helps Blip to his feet. Jessica asks Ryan what did he see. Ryan says that he saw Kylo Ren, Kaos and Dr. Blood. Jessica gasps because her rival is with Dr. Blood. Bolts remembers Dr. Blood. Blip says he took on Dr. Blood once. Jessica then says she took on Kylo Ren before in Shrek's world. Thomas laughs. Matau tells Thomas that Kylo Ren and Jessica are rivals. Blip tells Matau that Thomas just finds it funny. Bolts then comes up with the idea to tell stories. Mike agrees. Matau agrees too. Mike begins. Zoey giggles. Mike says that he had to go. Sci-Twi and Ryan says goodbye to Mike. When Mike arrives in his homeworld, he is punched out cold by a shadowy figure who looks just like him. Mal's Appearence Mike wakes up, tied to a tree.﻿ Kylo Ren says that Mal got himself tied up. Mike asks him why Mal knocked him out. Kylo Ren says that why he's knocked out because of Jessica's grandfather Ryan F-Freeman. Mike asks where Mal is. Trivia *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. *Bolts and Blip will guest star in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Nightmare Hiro and Trixie (Opposite) will work for Kylo Ren. *Princess Skyla, Wyldstyle and Silverbolt will be good guest stars in this film. *Dr. Blood, Princess Chaos and Quickstrike will be bad guest stars in this film. *Ryan will have visions in this film. * * * Scenes *Opening/Bolts and Blip *Mal's Appearence * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Hakuna Matata *Friendship Burns Bright *Better then Ever *Battle of the Bands *Everything is Awesome *Under Our Spell *Unleash the Magic *Be Prepared * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan